jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Steel Ball Run (race)
|location= - |date= September 25th, 1890 - January 19th, 1891 |organization= Steven Steel Funny Valentine Speedwagon Foundation }} }} The is the race that drives the plot of Steel Ball Run; a series of checkpoints and routes on a rough course between San Diego and New York City, USA. Summary Steel Ball Run is named after this event, hosted by Steven Steel and the President of the United States, Funny Valentine. The concept of the Steel Ball Run was conceived by Steven Steel and a young Lucy Pendleton at a point between 1884 and 1888. Listening to Steven's ramblings about organizing a long distance horse-ride, Lucy proposed that Steven made it a race across America instead with an enormous prize. Steven first found the idea ridiculous, but talked about it anyway, which caught the attention of numerous sponsors ready to gamble on such huge event. At one point, Funny Valentine involved himself in the organization of the race, determining the journey with Joseph of Arimathea's map and secretly taking command over the whole event. It would then serve as a front for the search for the Saint Corpse Parts, with Valentine and a number of competitors participating to gather the relics. The race took place in the USA, starting September 25th, 1890 at 10 AM on San Diego beach, with the final finish line located in New York City. The total distance is estimated at around 6000 km, made up by nine routes (called "Stages") seperated by known landmarks. For each stage points are awarded and the one who completed the race with the most points becomes champion. The champion is to receive 50 million dollars, eventually changed to 60 millions. Other prizes include respectivelly 1 million USD, 500,000 USD, 250,000 USD and 120,000USD for the 2nd, 3rd, 4th and fifth ranking finalist. Special prizes up to 10th place such as the checkpoint award are available. Points are awarded following this table: A cash prize is awarded for the winner of each Stage and a one cumulative hour bonus is awarded for the first eight ones to be used at the end of the 8th Stage and adjust their arrival time accordingly. The original competitors used horses, camels, the new automobile or even their own legs in this mad-dash across the country. Different kinds of hazards and climates awaited, between the dryness of the Arizona desert or the challenge of crossing a frozen lake. The race ended January 19th, 1891. It was heavily criticized for numerous deaths among the competitors, and raised seventy trillion dollars in revenue, which Steven Steel donated to various causes. Route 1st Stage - First 15,000 Meters : "San Diego Beach", San Diego, CA : TO : "Santa Maria Novella Church" Results Note: Information deduced by cross referencing with other score tables are in italics. Drop out *Urmd Avdol (0 points) *Baron Roocatugo (0 points) *Mark Becker (Dead; 0 points)) *David Hagen (Dead, 0 points)) *Paul Lukather (Dead; 0 points) 2nd Stage - Crossing the Arizona Desert : " " / , AZ/UT Results Note: Information deduced by cross referencing with other score tables are in italics. Drop out *Mountain Tim (35 points) *Fritz von Stroheim (20 points) *Benjamin Boom Boom (13 points) *Andre Boom Boom (12 points) *L. A. Boom Boom (11 points) *Mrs. Robinson (4 points) *Oyecomova (0 points) 3rd Stage - Rocky Mountain Breakdown : " " Results Note: Information deduced by cross referencing with other score tables are in italics. 4th Stage - The Small Gravestone on the Wide, Wide Great Plains : " " Results Note: Information deduced by cross referencing with other score tables are in italics. Drop outs *Gaucho (dead; 17 points) 5th Stage - Illinois Skyline : , IL; : "Michigan lakeline" Results Note: Information deduced by cross referencing with other score tables are in italics. Drop outs *Dot Han (dead; 71 points) *Sandman (dead; 190 points') Unknown *Rotters Club (13~22 points) 6th Stage - Michigan Lakeline : "Michigan lakeline"; : , MI; : , MI Results Note: Information deduced by cross referencing with other score tables are in italics. Drop outs *Hot Pants (215 points) Unknown * (52~64 points) *Dixie Chicken (31~43 points) *Nightfly (25~37 points) *Iglesias (21~37 points) *Kanye (18~37 points) *Mack the Knife (17~37 points) *Shigechi (15~37 points) *Billy White (14~37 points) *Rotters Club (13~34 points) *Tarkus (11~37 points) *Mister. (4~31 points) 7th Stage - Philadelphia Triangle : "Benjamin Franklin Parkway", " ", Pennsylvania Results Note: Information deduced by cross referencing with other score tables are in italics. Unknown *Zenyatta Mondatta (57~77 points) * (52~76 points) *Dixie Chicken (31~43 points) *Nightfly (25~49 points) *Iglesias (21~49 points) *Kanye (18~49 points) *Mack the Knife (17~49 points) *Shigechi (15~49 points) *Billy White (14~49 points) *Rotters Club (13~45 points) *Tarkus (11~49 points) *Mister. (4~43 points) 8th Stage - Both Sides Now : "Union Beach" " " Results Note: Information deduced by cross referencing with other score tables are in italics. From this point on, Diego Brando is dead and secretly replaced by the Diego Brando from Another Universe. All hour bonuses aquired are used at the end of the race to adjust th arrival time and the rank that would be associated. Drop outs *Gyro Zeppeli (Dead; 271 points) *Baba Yaga (102 points) Unknown *Zenyatta Mondatta (57~92 points) * (52~91 points) *Dixie Chicken (31~70 points) *Nightfly (25~64 points) *Iglesias (21~64 points) *Kanye (18~64 points) *Mack the Knife (17~64 points) *Shigechi (15~64 points) *Billy White (14~64 points) *Rotters Club (13~60 points) *Tarkus (11~64 points) *Mister. (4~58 points) Final Stage - Manhattan Rhapsody : , , , NY Results Note: Information deduced by cross referencing with other score tables are in italics. Drop outs *Diego Brando (442 points including the 100 points from the final stage, had he not disppeared afterwards) *Johnny Joestar (295 points) Unknown *Zenyatta Mondatta (57~117 points) * (52~116 points) *Dixie Chicken (31~95 points) *Nightfly (25~89 points) *Iglesias (21~89 points) *Kanye (18~89 points) *Mack the Knife (17~89 points) *Shigechi (15~89 points) *Billy White (14~89 points) *Rotters Club (13~85 points) *Tarkus (11~89 points) *Mister. (4~83 points) Overall Outline of Each Stage and Winners Participant Data Trivia *The grand cash prize of $50 million is given in modern values, and is not to be confused with what $50 million would be worth in 1890 (which would equal $1,283,369,506.24 in 2016's USD currency value). It has been written as such to convey its value to the standard reader, and is said to be closer to 6 billion yen. , About Numerical Values and Notation *The list of the first stages reveals a lot more than just the results. Several important characters are named there, as well the next minor villains Gyro and Johnny will face. **For example some riders (never seen in the manga) whose names are music references are; Billy White (American composer Barry White) and his horse Love Unlimited (Orchestra featuring Barry White), Sloop John B (Beach Boys song) and his horse Catch a Wave (another Beach Boys song) and Iglesias (Spanish singer Julio Iglesias) and his horse Natalie. **Another example are riders named after albums like Dixie Chicken (album by the American rock band Little Feat) and his horse Ramblin' Man (song by The Allman Brothers Band), Nellyville (The second album by American rapper, Nelly) and his horse Country Grammar (the first Nelly album released) and Zenyatta Mondatta (from the album by The Police and a self reference to the English names of Oingo and Boingo in VIZ Media's translation of Stardust Crusaders) and his horse Roxanne (a song by The Police). *The name of the race and of Part 7 appears to reference the film The Cannonball Run. *According to the overall results of the Steel Ball Run, 3,852 competed in the race and 88 died. Gallery SBRTrophy.png|The trophy of the Steel Ball Run SBR First Stage Results Horses.png|Results of the First Stage 1st Stage Steel Ball Run.png|The First Stage, Map SBR C28 P22 2nd Stage Results.png|Results of the Second Stage SBR V6 P178-179 2nd Stage Full Results.png|Full Results of the Second Stage SBR C13 P17 2nd Stage Map.png|The Second Stage, Map SBR C32 P54 3rd Stage Results.png|Results of the Third Stage SBR C40 P8-9 4th Stage Results.png|Results of the Fourth Stage SBR C45 P12 5th Stage Results.png|Results of the Fifth Stage SBR C51 P38 1st-5th Stage Overall.png|Results of the First through Fifth Stages SBR C57 P3 6th Stage Results.png|Results of the Sixth Stage SBR C57 P3 1st-6th Stage Overall.png|Results of the First through Sixth Stages SBR C60 P11 7th Stage Results.png|Results of the Seven Stage SBR C60 P11 1st-7th Stage Overall.png|Results of the First through Seventh Stages SBR C91 P26 8th Stage Results.png|Results of the Eighth Stage SBR C91 P26 1st-8th Stage Overall.png|Results of the First through Eighth Stages SBR C95 P35 Overall Results.png|Final Results References Site Navigation Category:Concepts